


Bitter Sweet

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Blood and Gore, Feels, Gen, Tissue Warning, Violence, killer or be killed mentality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Der?" The words were slurred and Derek was so relieved to hear his voice. He held the other tightly, nuzzling into his hair. Derek pulled the arrow out of his knee and inspected the blade.</p>
<p>"A good show... That's all they wanted." Derek snapped the arrow in half. "I'm so sorry, Isaac." Derek knew that Isaac didn't have much time left. He was the stronger of the two. It's why he did what he had to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, seriously... Get a tissue. Or two... Or maybe a whole collection of them. I had horrible feelings by the end and cried. Legit cried. I posted a picture on my facebook to prove to Derek and two friends I was talking to that I was crying over this story.
> 
> You've been worn. You'll go on a feel trip. I regret nothing. I have no clue why I have an odd obsession with Hunger Games x-overs right now... Will probably write more...
> 
> All errors are my own because this baby is long and I couldn't make Derbear suffer through beta reading this. I probably should have, but.... Heck I couldn't even bring myself to reread through this. D: Eventually I will... When I won't cry.

Derek sighed as he stopped. He had managed to escape the cornucopia the other day. He had a backpack and an axe. He could still see the dead eyes of the tribute he killed to gain the weapon. He had no yearning to remain back at the blood bath, to stay with the other careers. That wasn't his style. He had only volunteered because he would have been killed otherwise. Him and his sisters. Going saved Laura and Cora from dying because of their uncle Peter. If he could win... He could get the charges against his family dismissed. They told him so.

Derek went back to moving. He had a long way to get away from the center. The woods were getting deep and he didn't like the feeling he was getting. It just felt like he was being watched, although he knew he was. The entire country of Panem was watching him, his every movement. He just hefted the axe and readied it. But he didn't expect to run into anyone.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, just like the other days since the first day. He managed to find a small stream and he took handfuls to calm his nerves. He jumped across. He knew it would be bad to stay near the stream, but he didn't want to stray too far. He decided to set up some minor traps, sticks and minor sticks to alert him if anyone gets too close. Then he climbed a sturdy looking tree and shuffled through the bag for the first time. He had an empty canteen, some rope, a jacket, and a small bag of dry meat.

He just shoved everything back in there. He wouldn't dare touch it unless he needed to. He'd fill the water in the morning, not right now as the sun set and the threat of attack increased. He knew that the woods were dangerous. He just placed the bag back on his back, settled the axe in his arms, and closed his eyes.

The sound of the anthem woke him from his light sleep. He watched the sky as it showed the picture of the latest victim. He couldn't watch after a minute, already knowing that nine tributes were already dead. One had been killed by his own hands. He just waited until the anthem was done playing and fell back into an uneasy sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_His mother smiled at him. There were tears in her eyes. There was screaming and smoke everywhere. Yelling. His ears could just hear the yelling. Perhaps the screaming belonged to him? Perhaps the yelling had been the Peacekeepers._

_"You need to run, Derek." His mother's smile was sad as she hugged him. "Take Laura and Cora and run." He was stuck, unable to move. "Go." Derek grabbed his younger sister and rushed to find Laura. He chanced a glance back. He wished he hadn't._

_The sound had been what caused him to look back. But the sight of blood everywhere was all he saw. His mother's body was laying on the floor. His father's screams towards his dead wife... Derek turned back around and took off once more when he heard the sounds of gunfire._

_There were just too many bodies. And he found Laura with their older brother. The sound of yelling, the crackling of the raging fire, the cries of his siblings... Derek didn't know what to do. Was this is fault for not being brave?"_

_Their brother pushed them away, out the door. It was the last time Derek saw him. But after they fled the house, got a good ways away. They just turned to look at the burning remains of the place they called home. No one. There was no one left._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Derek opened his eyes. There were birds chirping and it was actually rather annoying. He wondered why the gamemakers had to put in birds. He whistled a simple tune and waited a minute. He could hear them attempt to mimic him. Of course he would be stuck with mockingjays.

It was a couple minutes before he climbed down the tree and filled the empty container. He would have to move. It wasn't safe to stay in the same place for more than one night. He could track back here later on, but he'd have to move on for now. Find a better place to hide.

After placing the canister back in his bag, he grabbed the axe and carefully moved on. He kept an ear out for anything. He stilled when all the birds seemed to go quiet. But then their cries were shrills and he flattened himself against a tree as he heard running foots. There was a streak as someone went running by him. A voice of laughter following him, "Run little District 8! Run!" Derek stuck out his leg, tripping the laughing person. Without even a second thought, Derek brought down the axe on him.

He wiped his face after hearing the cannon go off. He was quiet, listening for more to come, but he heard no one. He sighed and judged the person before him. He spat on the body of the lone career who had strayed too far from his pack. One male career left.

Derek heard a twig snap and turned, ready to throw the axe, but noticed it to be the boy from District 8. He was extremely thin, curly dirty blonde hair already matted with mud and dirt. His blue eyes were haunted, reminding him of Laura's eyes. Yet they held innocence. This boy was no killer. Of course, none of them were born killers, they became it. This boy would snap, too... One day.

"Why?" The boy's voice startled Derek. "Why did you not let him kill me?" Derek was struck by his voice. He sounded so afraid. Was he afraid of dying? Or was he afraid of Derek. Of course he'd be afraid of Derek. He had just killed the career chasing after the kid.

"Because I would have to kill him sooner or later." The younger boy seemed to consider taking off. Derek was trying to remember anything about him. District 8. Something Lahey. He had scored a six at whatever his skill is. "You need a protector and I need an ally. What do you say?" The words seemed to make Lahey flee even more. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Why? I have no special skill. I'm just going to die unless I keep moving." Derek figured it out. Isaac was good at moving, speed. Maybe he was good at being invisible. But he wondered if Isaac was good at surviving? He looked like he was about to drop dead from exhaustion.

"I don't want to ally myself with a career. I could have done that myself." He had scored a 10 on testing without batting an eye. "Careers... They're not loyal. I need someone who would be loyal. You don't stab me in the back until we're down till us and three others... And I'll keep you alive." Those eyes were staring at him now. The blue... He wanted to drown in them. They were so afraid. So scared. This boy didn't deserve to be here, not like himself.

"Al-alright." The boy stepped forward, swallowing. "I'm Isaac..." Derek was able to get a good look at the boy.

"District 8. What was your job back there?" Derek led the younger boy away from the dead tribute.

"Ah... I worked in the factory during the days and worked graveyard at night." Derek took in that information. It meant Isaac didn't need sleep to operate.

"I'm Derek, District 4. I'm simply a Deckhand." He shrugged. He felt like he had to share the information. He just watched the way Isaac moved. His footsteps were gentle, quiet. He walked like he was walking on eggshells. He walked slightly hunched over, as if he was ready to jolt and move out of the way. His eyes were always alert, his all body on edge.

"Fishing district... What's the ocean like? I heard it's beautiful." Isaac's voice was quiet, matching his whole demeanor. Derek wanted to just hide him away, take out all the other tributes, and force them to declare them both winners. He wanted to show Isaac the ocean. Show what a boat was. Show him the world.

"It's beautiful. So vast and open. No rules." He loved it. And that gentle smile on Isaac's face made his breath hitch.

"It sounds amazing." They traveled for a bit in silence, climbing up a hill. From a strategic point of view, it was the best route to take. It was a small hill. One single tree atop it. They both climbed it and Derek decided it would be their base for now.

"Here." Derek dug into his bag and pulled out the bag of dried meat, handing it to Isaac. There was more food in the bag, but he wasn't sure how much Isaac could handle. "Go slow. You look like you haven't eaten in days." He chuckled as Isaac took the bag. The younger boy broke off a piece and handed it back to Derek.

"You eat, too." The faint blush showed how young the other boy was. Derek didn't even try to talk out of it, he just broke it into pieces and popped them into his mouth like candy. It seemed to satisfy Isaac who ate after he took the first bite.

"We'll get out of here, Isaac. I'll take you to see the ocean. You can meet my sisters. Laura, she's older. You'd like her. She can be bossy, but she's so gentle. Then Cora, she's younger... She's fifteen and feels like she has to carry the weight of the world on her shoulder." Derek leaned back against the tree. "It's just us. Everyone else is dead or... Avoxes in the Capitol. My uncle... he was a victor and I feel like I have to live up to his example by winning. But I... I won't repeat his mistakes and lead my family to ruin." No. He would bring them out of the dump they lived in. He would ensure Cora couldn't have her name drawn to be a tribute.

"My whole family... we're unlucky." Isaac swallowed hard, going quiet after a moment. "My parents were both victors... Mom killed herself when I was still little... I was twelve... My best friend Matt... His name had been drawn. When he died..." Isaac shook his head. "Dad came home from the Capitol alone." Isaac sealed the bag with the dried meat up, handing it back to Derek. The elder male noted how little the other ate. Instead, he handed the water over to Isaac, who accepted it. "My dad was a mess to begin with. Camden, my brother, had his name drawn two years after that... Dad had been beating us senseless and he... He confessed to being sorry on the television with his dying breath. He gave his life to protect a little girl from District 11." Derek watched Isaac. "It left me alone with him." Isaac was shaking. "I don't want to die, Derek... But I don't want to return back there." Derek's heart broke.

"You'll be able to go anywhere when you win, Isaac. Anywhere. The ocean, to the mountains. Heck you could stay in the Capitol." Derek tried to cheer him up. He didn't want to win anymore. He wanted to let Isaac win it.

"That would be nice." Isaac muttered before taking a small sip of water and handing the canister back. Derek placed it in the bag. They settled into silence when the anthem began to play.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Laura was watching him. He was just shaking, crying. Everyone he knew was gone. Then they tried to move on. They were honestly working on it! Laura was working to teach the kids home skills, Derek took up being a deckhand, and Cora took up working in a local shop._

_They were actually doing good! It was why he was so surprised when his uncle just appeared out of the blue before them. He didn't look good in the least. He was thin, pale, and had a haunted expression. But he hid it behind snark and a smirk. None of them liked him like this. He was very different from the uncle they had known._

_But he had delivered news, a letter. The reaping would be coming up in a couple days. Everyone in the District was restless about it, but they all knew it would happen. They could only hope that there would be someone who would volunteer._

_That was why the letter was so disheartening._

_"They want one of us to compete?!" Derek wanted to hit Peter. He wanted to yell. How did they expect one of them to just give up their life?_

_"Derek... I'll go." Laura placed her hand on Derek's shoulder. "If I win... You and Cora will be fine. They won't come back for you." They had read the letter. It was what it said. If one of them competed, win or die, their siblings would not be involved in any future Hunger Games. But Derek knew that whoever went in would not be returning._

_"I'm going, Laura." The look in her blue eyes was haunting. She wanted to cry, but remained strong. "I won't let you die for me."_

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Derek," the words were a whisper, fingers on his shoulder. He snapped awake, nearly falling out of the tree. He had had Isaac at his side for a little over a week now. He was almost starting to get used to it, almost.

"What's wrong, Isaac?" He tried to wake himself up.

"Water..." Derek blinked.

"You're thirsty?" Isaac shook his head.

"Water." He pointed beyond them.

"Fuck." Derek swore. "Can you swim?" Isaac shook his head. "Double fuck." Derek tried to see any sign of higher ground. It was a ways away. "We need to move now!" Derek helped Isaac down and they took off running. The sound of the cannon going off was unpleasant. Derek could only wonder who it was. Some poor kid who had no where to go and couldn't swim. This was his strong suit, but Isaac... He'd drown.

They moved quickly, but the sound of the water was catching up to them.

"Just keep running!" Derek shouted at Isaac as they came into view of the mountain. Derek chanced a glance back, the water almost upon them. He grabbed Isaac's hand. "Don't you dare let go!" He yelled as the water crashed down. The force was strong, but Derek kept his grip tight on Isaac. The younger boy just struggled against the currents. The water just rushed around them. Derek wanted to curse at the axe being so useless and heavy. He almost regretted dropping it, but it was weighing them down. He dragged Isaac up to the surface, looping one of Isaac's arms around his shoulders.

"You dropped the axe!" Isaac wanted to hit Derek.

"Better the axe then you!" Derek shot back. "I need you to trust me. Alright?" Isaac nodded. "Alright." Derek moved. "I need you to float on your back."

"What?"

"Just do it. Lay like you're resting on a bed." Isaac moved to lay on his back, surprised to find himself floating with the current. Derek then wrapped an around around Isaac's chest and used his hip to keep the other close and afloat. He then used his free arm to help move them through the current towards the hill. He was honestly glad he was a swimmer. He could already imagine that that cannon would have gone off for Isaac. He didn't want to think about that.

"Derek! Derek! There's something in the water!" Isaac began to freak out. Derek, quite honestly didn't want to know what was in the water. But he noticed someone else swimming, than something come up and swallow him.

"Oh god." Derek moved quicker. "I refuse to die in water. Not now." His words were concealed by the sound of the cannon fire. It wasn't the first, as there were others. The land was in sight. So close.

But then came the searing pain. He could barely register Isaac's crying, or his own raged breath. He just pushed Isaac onto the land. But then it came again, something on his leg. Isaac's eyes were wide.

"Derek!" Isaac shouted as he reached out to grab Derek's hand.

"Is-" Derek was tugged under the water.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_It was a shock when Derek arrived in the Capitol. He was scared and shoved into a costume. He was paraded around like a clown in a carnival. He didn't feel special, didn't want the attention. He just wanted the games to begin and get it all done and over with. But then he also had to deal with the girl from his district, who talked non-stop about being so glad she could participate this year and she wanted to win it because she would be set for life money wise._

_It had sickened Derek so much that he wouldn't participate with her in the least. He stuck to his own. Though he always felt like he was being watched. He'd catch blue eyes watching him, observing him with a curious gaze._

_He almost asked the boy if he wanted to learn to fight, as he had watched the kid fail at every single station in the arena. He was going to die, Derek knew that. But the way the boy kept trying, kept adapting... Derek wanted to give him a fighting chance._

_"Like this." The boy was about his height, even though he looked younger than himself. But he took the initiative to approach him, gently taking his hand and changing how he gripped the knife. "You could be disarmed otherwise, or hurt yourself. Like this, it's a weapon and you can block." The blue eyed boy looked startled, shocked. With that little lesson, Derek walked away._

_But he chanced a glance back. The wide grateful smile that met his gaze made his stomach churn. That smile would become a memory once he saw his dead face on the arena floor._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Derek pushed passed the surface, gasping for breath as he rushed to shore. He could see Isaac there, crying and calling out his name. But Derek saw it. His legs were gone. Derek pushed onto land. He ignored all the deep bites in his flesh and mangled leg. He tugged off his bag. It was soaked through, but that didn't matter. He tugged out the jacket.

"Fuck, this won't tear..." Derek was fuming. But Isaac shifted and grabbed a knife from his back waistband. Derek was startled. Was Isaac planning to take him out? He brushed it aside to cut off the sleeves. He then tied them tightly at the ends right at Isaac's knees. It would only be a temporary fix.

"I don't want to die, Derek." Isaac pleaded.

"I won't let that happen." Derek finally looked at his own wounds as another cannon went off. His leg was a mess. He doubted it could support his weight and Isaac's. He glanced around, noticing a tree. "Wait here." He got up, dragging his foot with him. He jumped and snapped down two branches. His leg throbbed from the action. It would only be a temp fix, but hopefully one that would last for as long as it needed to be.

He returned back to Isaac, settling back down. He turned the branches into splints, settling his leg back into place and using the jacket to keep it in place. He tugged Isaac closer, feeling the other shivering. "We need to move. I don't even know how many of us are left." Derek had been too busy to keep count.

"Three... You, me... and someone else." Derek rubbed Isaac's arms to keep him going. He shifted the back onto his back tucked the knife at his side and picked up Isaac bridal style. The younger boy clung to his neck. "We'll get to the top and start a fire. I have to keep you warm." Every step burned his leg. It just wanted to give out but he wouldn't let it. They were partially up the hill when a little beeping noise was heart.

"What is that?" Derek realized Isaac was pretty out of it. But the object nearly hit them. Derek set Isaac down and worked to open it. There was a rolled up blanket in it, wrapped up extremely tiny. He knew it to be a one of the emergency blankets used to help keep the cold away when out at sea. There was also a small canister. The note was what caught Derek's eyes.

'Do what you have to do. Uncle Peter'

Derek wanted to ask what it meant. But he didn't want to know. He opened the small canister and inspected it. Medicine. It wasn't cheap stuff either. He grabbed the water canister out of his bag and poured it on the ends of Isaac's legs. The younger boy cried. "Shh... This will make it better." He took his time using the medicine on Isaac's legs. His hands a bloody mess once he was done. There was none left when he was done but he didn't care. He just undid the blanket and wrapped it around Isaac.

"Derek?" Isaac's voice was a mere whisper as Derek picked him back up and continued to travel.

"What is it, Isaac?" Isaac was quiet after that. Derek almost worried that the small boy had died on him, but he could feel the rise and fall of his chest.

"Why won't you just kill me?" The words startled the elder male. Blue eyes were glancing up at him. Derek could tell Isaac was in a lot of pain.

"Because you have to win, remember? Go see the ocean. Meet my sisters. Travel the country." Derek smiled at him. Blue eyes closed after the words and Derek shook him a little. "No. No closing your eyes, Isaac. Tell me about your mom. Your brother. About District 8."

"My mom was pretty..." Isaac's words were gentle as he talked about his mother and his brother. He talked of the few friends he managed to make. Of those who lived in the District and what they were like. Even of his father.

They reached the top of the hill and Derek could sense that he was losing Isaac. He wanted to curse his luck. He wasn't able to protect everyone. If he died, it'd save Isaac and his sisters, but the were still one more person out there. One more person between him saving Isaac. He had just set Isaac down when he heard the voice.

"About time you got up here." Derek felt the arrow hit him before he managed to see the person who shot it.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_She had been pretty. Blonde hair that fell into curls. She had a smile that could charm the pants off anyone. She was a career, it was easy to tell by her eyes and the way she carried herself. Derek was actually a little envious of the confidence she had._

_"You'll never get girls to like you if you don't approach them yourself," she spoke into his ear when he was distracted with trying to make a fire._

_"Maybe I had no intentions of talking to you." No. He wasn't here to make friends._

_"I'm hurt. I'm Kate, by the way. District 2." She smiled brightly before joining him at the station. "I think you're pretty cute. If we're all going to die, why not have one last significant other before the big bang." Derek hated the way she tossed around words like that._

_"I'm not interested." Derek blew on the small flames in the fire, hoping to get it to grow into something promising._

_"Come on, Derek. You can't tell me you're not interested. No one wants to die alone." Derek hated the way she spoke so casually about things like that. She was right. He didn't want to die alone._

_"Still not interested," he replied. His whole heart wasn't in it. He didn't want to die alone. But he didn't want to die with her by his side. He knew what horrors careers could be._

_"Oh, but sweetie... I would make sure you were the very last one I'd have to take down before victory. Don't you want to see victory within grasp than lose it to me?" Her words were whispered into his ear. "Think about it, Derek. No one wants to die alone."_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Derek tugged the arrow out. "Kate, should have known you'd be up here." The female laughed.

"I told you that it would be me and you, sweetie. That boy you picked... He won't make it." She grinned. "One of us will be the real winner." Two arrows left. Derek tried to figure out if he could get her to use them. Take advantage of her lack of weapon to bring it to hand to hand. He figured they'd be on even ground.

But the arrow to his wounded leg reminded him of his weakness. He hit the ground hard, struggling to get up. Kate wandered over, placing her last arrow into the bow and drawing the strings.

"Look at you, Derek. You're really going to die alone. Once I'm done with you, I'll make sure your little friend over there dies quickly." Derek got to one shaky knee. He glanced at Isaac, who was barely watching. Derek's hands twitched. Kate lowered herself a little. "Any last words, Derek?"

"I'm sorry." Derek's movements were quick and took Kate by surprise. She stared down at the knife.

"Derek?" Her voice was uncertain. He almost hesitated, almost falling for her trap.

"I'm so sorry." He shifted the knife up as he said the words. The cannon was loud in his ears and he prayed it was for Kate and not Isaac. He crawled back over to the blue eyed boy. "Isaac! Isaac!" He called the boy.

"Der?" The words were slurred and Derek was so relieved to hear his voice. He held the other tightly, nuzzling into his hair. Derek pulled the arrow out of his knee and inspected the blade.

"A good show... That's all they wanted." Derek snapped the arrow in half. "I'm so sorry, Isaac." Derek knew that Isaac didn't have much time left. He was the stronger of the two. It's why he did what he had to do.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_The final night before the games, he was curled up in bed. He had been sick to his stomach since arriving back from the interview. It was his last night to sleep in a bed. If he couldn't win the games, his next bed would be made of dirt... if he was lucky. He figured that wouldn't happen in the least._

_Peter stood in the doorway of his room. He wasn't even bothering to deal with the female tribute down the hall. His sole attention was on Derek._

_"You need to snap out of it. Tomorrow you enter the arena." Derek wanted to yell that he already knew that. He had already seen the competition. Already met some of them and saw what they could do._

_"And? You going to give me some pep talk?" Derek may or may not have been picking up Peter's snark. It came out naturally and almost pained him to realize._

_"You're going to kill people, Derek." Peter stepped cautiously into the room. "You're going to watch their face as it drains of life. Hear the cannon that tells the world that you're a killer." The words made Derek shudder._

_"I won't be a killer. Everything is out of mercy." Peter laughed._

_"There is no such thing as mercy, in these games. It's a show! Violence is the game and you are the main attraction." Derek rolled around of to look at Peter. The elder male was grinning._

_"Well... I'm not playing their game. You'll see." He didn't want to play it. He would do what he set out to do. Save his siblings._

_"You will... Just you wait."_

-x-x-x-x-x-

The sound of the cannons drowned out the cries. The anthem playing. Gentle fingers ran through damp strands of hair.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Life became a blur after that. He didn't want to part from the body within his grasp. He just kept crying over it until he passed out.

He really didn't know what he was doing with his life. People tried to talk to him, but he didn't acknowledge them. Not even when it was his own flesh and blood talking to him. He was very quiet as he was settled on the stage, Caesar talking to the ground.

But then the talk show host turned to him with a serious expression. "How are you holding up? That ending... It was one none of us saw coming." He didn't know why he wanted to say that he saw it coming.

"I'm alright," he replied. He was supposed to be alright. He hadn't wanted to be a murderer. But he became one.

"Do you mind if we ask you questions about the Games?" He nodded to Caesar's request. Everyone wanted to know. This is what they had been waiting for most. "Do you think you could have survived on your own?"

He had to think about this honestly. Could he have? "No." It had been better having an ally.

"And that water. What were your thoughts?" He blinked.

"I thought I would die. Especially when it came to the sharks," he confessed. "I never want to see one of those up close again." He took a deep breath.

"And then there's the ending..." He shook his head, tears threatening to spill over.

"There can only ever be one victor. I'm here. I'm the victor." He gripped his pant legs. He was a victor, standing on a throne of dead bodies. Caesar seemed to understand his unwillingness to talk about the showdown on the hill. After all, everyone had been watching it while holding their breath to see how it would end.

"Thank you for talking with us. Congratulations on your win." Caesar's smile was sad and he wanted to just yell to get it to leave his face. He didn't deserve to be congratulated. This was no win. "The year's victor..." He was no victor. He was a coward. "Isaac Lahey!"


End file.
